


The Real Reason Garden Sheds Were Built

by 0hmissbeliever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hmissbeliever/pseuds/0hmissbeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank is forced to work for his uncle's landscaping company because he was caught drinking and really doesn't want his mom to know but his worst nightmare comes true when the house he is helping at just so happens to be the house of his long-term crush. And said long-term crush miraculously finds it adorable when Frank doesn't weigh enough to get the shovel in the ground and wants him hot and sweaty for other reasons but struggles to communicate those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason Garden Sheds Were Built

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, this is my first fic/oneshot and I can't believe I actually finished it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, thank you for reading! Also, a special thanks to Judith for teaching me about garden tools and editing this for me.

“Frank, get the tools out of the trunk please.”

  
Frank let out a high pitched, exasperated whine that earned him a very frustrated look from his uncle Rick.

“Frank, stop complaining and do what I ask. Do you really want your mom to know I found you drinking, stoned, and practically pissing your pants? Something tells me you would be in an insane amount of trouble. Hurry up, we have to talk to Donna and figure out what she wants us to do.” His uncle spoke in very monotone voice, even when angry or sad, which had always made Frank incredibly uneasy.

Frank’s memory of Rick walking into the living room to find him and his friends with beer bottles in hand, surrounded by a haze of smoke, was far too vivid. As much as Frank knew he was going to hate helping his uncle with his landscaping company for absolutely zero pay, it was much, much better than the shit he’d have to deal with if his mom found out. Plus, there was absolutely no way she’d ever let him hang out with Ray and Pete again. And, let’s face it, they weren’t just Frank's friends; they were practically his only friends. Well, other than Mikey, but they didn’t hang out too often and only in large groups because Pete clearly has an insane crush on him and _holy fucking shit._

Frank’s heart practically leapt out of his chest when he finally exited the truck and looked at the house they were working on.

“This is the Ways’ house.” He said, his throat closing up. His voice cracked on the last word of the sentence and his uncle raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, Donna mentioned her sons go to your school. Do you know them? I believe they’re named Mikey and Gerard?” He spoke, frustratedly gesturing for Frank to grab the tools.

Frank knew it was cloudy that day but he felt like he was standing outside in the middle of the afternoon in an Arizonian summer. His hands were shaking as he grabbed the tool belt and fastened it around his waist. He forced himself to speak so he wouldn’t give himself an anxiety attack.

“Why do we need to bring tools? Shouldn’t they have them?”  
“Always be prepared.” His uncle spoke dismissively, blind to Frank's’ obvious state of panic.

Frank followed his uncle inside, head spinning. He felt like he was going to pass out. They were at the Ways’ house, also known as the house of Franks’ crush. Okay, crush was definitely not the proper term. Frank had been longing for Gerard ever since his freshman year, three years ago. Gerard was a senior now and still ridiculously gorgeous. Frank hadn’t ever managed to say more than three sentences to him but he knew a lot about him from Pete, Mikey, and eavesdropping in the halls.

He recalled one time when Gerard made eye contact with him and Frank dropped just about all of his textbooks. _How embarrassing_. He couldn’t believe he was in Gerard’s house, somewhere he’d, although he’d never admit it, thought a lot about being in. However, most of his daydreams took place in Gerard's room and lacked clothing, but he really shouldn’t be thinking about that right now.

Frank nearly tripped over his own feet walking into the kitchen after his uncle, but it snapped him out of his thoughts. The sound of an unfamiliar giggle swarmed his ears and he glanced up, making eye contact with the woman who must be Donna.

He blushed profusely and apologized quietly before taking in the kitchen. It was painted a faded blue. The cabinets were pristinely white, the counter a gorgeous dark granite. He let his gaze land on a painting, thoughts wandering to Gerard, before redirecting his attention to the woman.

“My my, you must be Rick's’ nephew. Boy, are you handsome. You wouldn’t happen to be interested in someone my age, would you?” She winked and extended a perfectly manicured hand, which Frank, after some blushing and stuttering, shook.

“Donna, he’s your sons age, you can’t have him.” Rick laughed awkwardly, shaking her hand as well.

“Oh hush, I was just teasing. He is a looker though.” She laughed before launching into discussion with Rick about the plans for her backyard. Frank tried to pay attention but he couldn’t stop staring at the painting. It seemed so… Gerard. The reds morphed with the blacks and greys and purples. At first glance, it looked like someone just shoved their hand in paint and smeared it all over a canvas. But when he focused harder, he could see the details and small images. Apparitions and cemeteries and vampires and foggy forests jumped out at him and he hadn’t realized he had stepped closer to the artwork until a voice startled him.

“Do you like it?” Frank felt like someone put a vacuum cleaner in his lungs and turned it on. His stomach flopped and these were definitely not butterflies because _what the hell who let something so huge and fluttery loose in my stomach?_  
Gerard was patient though, waiting quietly for the boy to turn around. When Frank did, something flickered in Gerard's’ eyes and the taller boy practically beamed. “The teacher told me to paint something more lighthearted for once, apparently the dude has something against vampires, so this was the result. Upon first glance it simply looks abstract but once you really look you see things that weren’t there before. And there are others you can only see from certain angles. I call it ‘Paranoia.’”

Frank couldn’t take his eyes off of Gerard because holy shit he looked so good getting passionate, using lots of hand gestures and Frank had thought about those hands way, way too much. Pun intended.

“It’s… really fucking good.” Frank silently congratulated himself for not stuttering or getting flushed. “I couldn’t ever do anything like t-that.” _Fuck, so much for not stuttering._

Gerard, instead of making fun of Frank, smiled and said “Ah, you gotta have more faith in yourself, Frank, is it?”

Frank nodded all too eagerly, thoughts racing. _Holy shit he’s talking to me and he knows my name and oh my god he’s gorgeous, god help me I’m going to be thinking about his hands and mouth way too much tonight and the way he says my name holy fucki-_

His inappropriate thoughts were cut off by the sound of his uncle calling his name. _Talk about a boner killer… but at least it was perfect timing, now does not seem like a good time to be turned on._ Frank waved a hand awkwardly before shuffling out the door quickly, head down to avoid Gerard’s beautiful eyes.

He slid open the sliding glass door to the backyard, closing it softly when he got out. He trudged up to his uncle, who was standing by a large, red shed. The paint was faded and peeling and when Frank stepped inside, he noticed it smelled strongly of potting soil and paint. He grabbed the tools his uncle pointed towards, carrying everything out and glaring at the sun in the process.

“Okay, so, I don’t know if you heard what Donna said for us to do or not. I didn’t want to

interrupt you.” Rick said, wiping away the sweat that was already forming on his forehead. Frank shook his head and his uncle launched into explanation.

“Basically what we’re doing is all going to be in this long strip of dirt along the back fence. We’re creating a garden. We’ve gotta dig a trench and pour in some pea gravel before laying the bricks. Then, we’ll wheel the extra dirt to the trailer. We’ll put down soil and after that we just have to plant the flowers and fruit trees. Your best friend for planting will be the spade, so you can make the hole for the trees. The spade is the square shovel with the sharp edges. Don’t forget that when we start planting. You’ll use a trowel for the other flowers.”  
His uncle explained everything slowly and eloquently, making sure Frank took in every word. Frank already knew his shirt was going to stick to his skin but at least he knew he hopefully wouldn’t get more blisters or callouses. He already had plenty from guitar. His jeans felt heavy and tight and he nodded, dropping to the ground to help weed the dirt and shovel away the excess.

He got busy, hardly noticing the back door open. And he definitely didn’t notice Gerard set up his easel and paints, or that he was painting the begonias that were to be planted later. Gerard couldn’t help but glance at his landscapers nephew. He was staring at Frank's’ ass and sweaty t-shirt and toned arms.

Gerard couldn’t get focused on the flowers. His heart raced every time Frank turned slightly, and his jeans felt way too tight. He saw the sweat dripping down Franks face, saw his perfect hands working efficiently and _fuck_ , yeah, okay, definitely not clean thoughts. He wanted Frank to be sweaty and panting for other reasons.

Gerard had, although he refused to ever admit it, had the biggest crush on Frank for two years. He couldn’t ever tell how Frank felt; the boy always got flustered and hurried away and Gerard couldn’t help but hope it was because he felt the same way.

In all honesty, Gerard was kinda afraid that Frank hated him.

He hadn’t gotten to speak more than five sentences to the boy but he was infatuated. Sometimes he’d sit outside the band room and listen to him play guitar. Some days, if he was lucky, he even got hear him sing.

Gerard’s head was spinning and he tried to figure out how the hell his dumb little crush had escalated so quickly. His feelings arose when Frank had played in the talent show with his band, whose name changed every two weeks. Frank was hunched over his guitar and his energy was spectacular. Gerard was a fucking goner when Frank's mouth dropped open and his head fell back in ecstasy while his fingers moved fast on the strings. Even just thinking about it made Gerard tremble.

He hadn’t realized how careless he’d been with his staring until Frank's gaze met his. He couldn’t tell if Frank was blushing or if he was flushed from the heat, but either way it was adorable.

Gerard stood up abruptly and went inside, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge. He brought them outside, handing one to Rick with a polite “Here you go, sir" before making his way to Frank.

“Hey, Frank. I brought you water, you looked like you could use some.” Frank glanced up at Gerard, standing and brushing off his knees. Gerard swallowed nervously. He wanted to reach out and wipe the sweat from Frank’s brow, but figured that it would be creepy.

Frank smiled brightly, taking the water. His heart rate increased when their fingers brushed together, and he opened it, taking a long drink. Gerard licked his lips, watching the way Frank's adam's apple moved.

"Thanks." Frank said, slightly embarrassed.

"So, when did you start to work with Rick? He's done our yard for years, and I've never seen you with him." Gerard leaned against the shed, inquiring politely.

"Recently. It's a form of punishment, actually. Caught me and some friends drinking and I really couldn't afford to let my mom find out." He admitted, cracking his knuckles before taking the bottom of his t-shirt and wiping the sweat from his face. Gerard stared.

"Ah, damn, that's rough. You smoke too, right?" Gerard asked, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from doing something dumb.

"Yeah, do you?" Frank asked before groaning. "That was a dumb question. I've seen you in the alley before." The alley was located between the science and old gym buildings of their school, and was where everyone went to smoke, mostly because teachers never showed up there.

"I think I bummed a cigarette off of you once." Frank didn't think he did; he knew. He remembered the way Gerard smiled, exposing his tiny teeth, and how goddamn sexy he looked blowing out smoke.

"Yeah, I think I remember that," Gerard replied; he definitely remembered.

Frank was staring at Gerard and Gerard blushed.

"I'm gonna, uh, let you work and go back to.." He removed his hands from his pockets and awkwardly gestured to his easel.

Frank nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure whatever you're painting is great. Thanks for the water." He said, tipping the bottle in his direction with a soft smile.

Gerard walked away and couldn't stop smiling because Frank was adorable. He also found himself watching him even more than before, but also found Frank watching him  more as well.  

From that point on, Frank made eye contact with Gerard a lot more, and fuck, okay, Gerard was definitely staring at Frank's ass and Frank totally knew. He took off the tool belt and loosened his own belt so his jeans sagged a bit more, exposing some of his boxers. His heart was racing and when he glanced over his shoulder and saw Gerard bite his lip he nearly died. He continued working hard, bending over any time his ass was in Gerard's direction, even when it wasn’t necessary.

He began helping his uncle put down the soil, offering to carry the heavy bags. He struggled at first, but pretty soon he was handling them like a pro. Gerard tried to continue painting but Frank was just so distracting and at first he thought it might just be his mind but now he definitely knew the boy was teasing him.

Once the soil was done, Frank and his uncle began bringing in the plants, setting them along the outside edges.   
“Frank, will you please go inside and ask Donna if she has any preferences on where we place the trees before we get started?” Rick asked, running a hand through his graying hair.

Frank did as he was asked, walking by Gerard and swaying his hips more than usual. He ran a hand through his hair, letting his shirt ride up to expose a bit of his stomach right as he passed in front of the older boy.

Gerard let out a short, breathy whimper, biting his lip and hoping Frank hadn’t heard. But he did. And fuck, yeah, his jeans definitely tightened. Frank let his gaze meet Gerard's and he bit his lip.

Gerard's eyes widened and he bit his lip too, hard. But Frank kept walking. He had work to do, after all. Plus, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself from sitting on Gerard's lap and begging the older boy to fuck him. And that really isn’t professional and shouldn’t be done on a patio in front of his uncle.

He rushed inside, thankful for the cool air to help him calm down. As much as he’d like to blame his ragged breathing on the heat, it was all due to Gerard.

“Donn- uh, Mrs. Way?” He called out, running a hand through his hair. It used to be long and shaggy, hanging over his eyes, until his mom made him cut it. It was now styled in a fauxhawk, the tips dyed blonde. He’d nearly forgotten about the recent change and groaned when he realized he had messed it up. He heard her footsteps and offered her a polite smile when she entered the room.

“Please, Frank, call me Donna. Mrs. Way is my mother. What can I do for you?” She leaned against the counter, inspecting her nails.

“R-rick would like to know where you want the fruit trees placed?” It came out as a question and he blushed because fuck it’s awkward to talk to someone when you’re thinking about their son fucking you.

“Oh, yes. I’ll be out in just a minute.” She smiled and touched his shoulder gently. She turned and disappeared down the hallway. Frank turned to go outside but was stopped by something. No, wait, someone. His breathing hitched at the feeling of strong hands with long, curved fingers on his waist. He didn't have to look up to know it was Gerard; he could tell by the way his touch set him on fire.

"Frank." Gerard's voice was rough and breathless, and it was the hottest thing Frank had ever heard.

"I. Gerard. Uh. About outside, I'm-"

"Teasing me? Driving me crazy?" Gerard took a step forward, forcing Frank back, until the shorter of the two was pressed against the wall. Gerard put one of his legs between Franks, pinning the boys arms above his head.

Gerard was beautiful. His black hair was long and shiny, and it looked soft, like he had just showered, which was new. Frank was used to it being greasy and stringy and he loved it either way. It fell just right on his shoulders, and his eyes were bright and intense, but warm and welcoming at the same time. His body was perfect, with a bit of chubbiness around his stomach, giving him softer hips but Frank adored it. He knew the boy would be comfortable to cuddle with.

Frank swallowed hard and bit his lip to stop from moaning and embarrassing himself. Gerard's knee was brushing against his crotch and fuck, friction. Friction from _Gerard._

"W-what?" He managed, staring wide eyed at Gerard.

Gerard opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a loud, feminine voice cut him off. Gerard practically jumped away from Frank, wiping his nervous, sweaty palms on his tight black jeans.

"Frank, I know where I want the trees." Donna called out, walking into the room and smiling at the boys. Frank nodded and led her outside, running a hand through his hair because he had completely given up on trying to make it look nice. Once Donna explained it all, Frank nodded and Rick approached them.

“Frank, Jenna just went into labor.” Jenna was Rick’s daughter, and Frank's eyes widened.

“Uncle Rick, that’s awesome!” His eyes lit up; Frank loved babies.

“I’m going to go to the hospital, can you finish up for the day?” He asked, patting the boys shoulder. Frank felt his stomach knot but he nodded anyway.

“I’m going to head back inside so if you have any more questions, I’ll be in my office. It’s the second door to your right once you go down the hallway, but I’m sure Gerard could show you.” Donna smiled politely and Frank, once again, nodded. He couldn’t help but notice that he’d been nodding a lot lately and probably looked ridiculous.

Once the adults left, Frank walked over to the spade, placing it where he wanted, and jumped on the top to try and push it into the ground. He fucking hated how small he was. He tried again, and the shovel only went in about an inch. He groaned and got ready to try one more time, but instead nearly screamed. He jumped a solid six inches when he felt arms around his waist and heard a loud giggle in his ear.

Frank stiffened before relaxing into Gerard’s touch. He was still standing on top of the shovel, Gerard holding him up.

“You’re too small to get this shovel into the ground.” Gerard commented, and Frank rolled his eyes even though the boy couldn’t see him.

“No shit, Sherlock.”  
“It’s really fucking cute.” Frank's cheeks flushed and he squirmed before Gerard backed up. He hopped off and turned to look at Gerard. Frank crossed his arms over his chest and tried to hide his nerves.

He opened his mouth to speak but Gerard stepped past him, easily getting the shovel into the soft ground. Frank grumbled about him being a show off and Gerard laughed again, turning to face Frank and winking as he stroked the shovel.

“I am the master of the wicket… Which is a lot like a shovel, if you don’t think about it at all… It’s actually not, but hey, I got the shovel in the ground. Which you couldn’t do. Shortie.” He said, voice calm and collected, teasing. But his eyes were off, and his stance made him seem very nervous.

“I’ll fucking beat the shit out of you if you call me short again.” Frank threatened, eyes flashing.

Gerard giggled happily and smiled, “Aw, how cute, you think you could beat me up.”

“Gerard.. what are you doing?” Frank asked shakily.

“What do you mean?” He had a feeling he knew what Frank meant. He just wanted to hear him say it.

“Are you… flirting with me? Is it a weird game? Like. Are you enjoying yourself? Is this a joke? Because I feel like you’re into me but I can’t tell and if this is a joke you’re sick.” He spoke fast and stumbled over a few words. Frank let out a deep breath when he finally finished letting out his thoughts.

"You're kidding me, right? You've _never_ seen me staring at you? Doodling you? Sitting outside the band room to hear you? Asking Mikey and Pete and Ray about you? I've been into you for like, two years, Frank. I really, really fucking like you." Gerard said, eyes wide and incredulous.

Frank's heart was racing and he wanted to grab Gerard’s face and tangle his hands in his hair and kiss him until they couldn't breathe.

"I. Gerard. I've been into you for three years." He said breathlessly, giggling nervously. "Were _you_ that oblivious?"

Gerard's smile could fucking create enough electricity to power the whole damn street, and Frank was ecstatic. Gerard leaned in close, his lips brushing the younger boys neck. He kissed up his neck, to the spot right behind Frank’s ear. His lips ghosted over it before he kissed gently, causing Frank's hips to shift forward and his mouth to elicit a groan.

"Frank, you look so fucking hot right now. Your shirt is sweaty and plastered to your skin and, ugh, I, uh, I want it off.” His voice was lower than usual, rough and incredibly sexy. Frank could practically hear Gerard’s blush, and he giggled happily. He turned around and smirked, biting his lip gently. Frank grabbed Gerard's shirt in his fists and brought their lips together, kissing him eagerly.

Although Frank had kissed Gerard rather gently, Gerard quickly changed the pace. Soon Frank’s back was up against the shed and Gerard's lips were on his neck, sucking and biting. Frank could not fucking control his hips and him and Gerard were practically grinding against each other.

“F-fuck, Gee.” Frank whimpered, tilting his head back to give him better access.

Gerard brought his lips close to Frank’s ear and spoke softly, words sure and steady.

“I want to fuck you.” With those five words, Frank was fucking putty in the older boy’s hands. His knees felt weak and he nodded, licking his lips.

“Please.” And that was all Gerard needed. He took Frank’s hand, leading him inside the shed. There was a pile of bags of soil in a corner that Frank could lie on. He stepped forward, having the younger boy lie down on his back so Gerard could climb on top of him. Frank roughly kissed Gerard, tangling his hands in his hair.

Frank tugged at the bottom of Gerard’s shirt before helping him pull it off. Soon they were both stripped down to their underwear, sweating and shifting their hips against each other.

“G-gerard.” Frank’s breath hitched as Gerard kissed down his stomach, and Frank instinctively pulled Gerard’s hair, which caused Gerard to moan. Fuck, Frank knew he had a thing for hair; really, when someone touches their hair that much...

“Fuck me, please.” Frank’s voice was breathy and whimpery and it went straight to Gerard’s dick.

Gerard nodded and swallowed nervously, standing and reaching behind a bag of cement to pull out condoms and lube.

“Gerard seriously what the fuck?” Frank asked, laughing as he sat up. “How many people do you fuck in this shed? My god. Why would you keep those out here? What about in winter if it’s too snowy for you to get to your shed what do you do? Your protectionless and-” Gerard cut Frank off by kissing him, pulling away only because they were both still giggling. Gerard’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

“Uh, the boy who used to live next door and I used to, uh, yeah. In his tree house but that was way too obvious of a place no one ever comes in this shed, everyone goes in treehouses.” He spoke quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at Frank.

Frank stood up, placing his hands on the side of Gerard’s face.  
“Hm, well, looks like I’ll just have to show you a better time than the boy next door ever did.” He smirked, sliding one hand down to Gerard's waist, the other slipping into his underwear, grabbing his ass and squeezing. Gerard instantly reacted, leaning into the boys touch.

Frank's lips found their way to Gerard’s neck and he bit down gently, kissing the mark he made when he was done.

“F-frank, fuck, who wou-would’ve thought you were such a smooth talker.” His voice was breathy and he moaned softly as Frank dropped to his knees.

Frank hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Gerard’s underwear, pulling it down in one swift motion.

“Not necessarily, I’ve just had a lot of time to think about this. You. It’s been three years, so.” He smirked before taking Gerard into his mouth.

           Gerard whimpered, hips shifting forward roughly. Frank put a hand on Gerard's hip, thumb tracing small circles. He pulled his mouth off to wrap his hand around the boys length, starting slow before picking up the pace.

He took the tip into his mouth and continued to stroke, listening to Gerard's noises of pleasure.

    Frank hummed softly before pulling away and standing up, tugging his own underwear off.

"I want you to fuck me, now." He said breathily, heart racing. Gerard had Frank lie on the soil bags on his back, so he could see his face. He nervously put on a condom, and coated two fingers with lube, pressing one softly against Frank's entrance.

  "Ready?" The older of the two asked shakily, searching Frank's face.

"Fuck, yes. Please." Gerard nodded, pushing one in and waiting for Frank's reaction.

  He moved his finger slowly, picking up the pace until Frank gave him the okay to add another.

 He put his second finger in, wiggling them before beginning to pump them in and out. He moved them according to the way Frank's body reacted, searching for Frank's spot.

When he found it, he pulled his fingers out and coated his dick with lube, placing it at Frank's entrance.

"Ready, Frank?" He patiently wait for a response.

When Frank’s response, “Please just fuck me already,” came, it was all of the approval that Gerard needed.

He whimpered softly at how tight Frank was when he pushed in, grabbing one of Frank’s hands and linking their fingers together. When he was pressed flush against Frank’s ass, he waited.

“M-move.” Frank gasped, and Gerard obliged. He began thrusting in and out slowly, watching Frank’s face. When the look of discomfort morphed into a look of pleasure, he allowed himself to get lost in Frank’s warmth.

“Faster, fuck, please. Gerard, oh my god.” On the last word of his sentence, his words turned into a whimpery moan and his hips shifted to meet Gerard halfway. Gerard began to fuck the boy harder, reaching between them to stroke Frank.

It didn't take long for Gerard to hit Frank's spot nearly every time, the younger boy making noises of pleasure.

The faces Gerard made were better than Frank could have ever imagined and they drove him crazy. The combination of Gerard hitting his spot and the noises he was making and the feeling of his hand on Frank’s dick were going to drive him over the edge. Frank moaned out Gerard's name, hips shifting roughly against Gerard.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna come.” Frank said, voice rough.

Frank was sweating beneath Gerard, and his breathing was completely fucked.

"Come for me, please. Fuck, feels so good." Gerard reacted to Frank's words, stroking the younger boy faster, flicking his wrist.

Frank came with a loud moan, whimpering out Gerard's name. It didn't take long for Gerard to follow suit, and he was shocked he managed to stay standing because of his shaking legs. He pulled out and took off the condom, tying the end. He reached over to grab a rag, cleaning off Frank’s chest and then himself, smiling at the sweaty, flushed boy.

He settled down next to Frank, wrapping his arms around him. Frank snuggled close, beaming.

“Y’know, when I first came in here I thought you were insane. I mean, really, who needs that many bags of soil when they don’t even do their own yardwork?” Frank giggled, earning an affectionate kiss to his forehead.

“Shut up, clearly they came in handy.” Gerard blushed.  
“I said when I first came here, doofus.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Gerard taunted.   
“How about you stop telling me to shut up and just make me?” Frank retorted, and squeaked lightly when Gerard climbed on top of him to kiss him. Frank definitely knew this would be happening more often. He couldn’t believe he was finally Gerard’s, but he wasn’t going to question it. It was happening and that was all that mattered.

"Also, Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Way better than the boy next door."


End file.
